Pleαse fσrgιve me…Sαkurα Chαŋ
by sakura Li Cullen Hale
Summary: Estancada...¿En su vida pasada?¡Que rayos le hiciste Meiling!"
1. Primer capituloAniversario

_**Declaimer**_-_Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen yo solo "juego" con ellos._

**-La historia principalmente vino a mi mente por una película, pero no sé si en algún momento tome otro rumbo, eso si llegan a ver una similitud, es porque está inspirada en una pelí aceptan consejos, y en algún momento quizá preguntare que es lo que les gustaria .**

_**Please, forgive me…Sakura Chan...**_

**_Prefacio_**

"Perdóname" susurre, abrazándola fuertemente, ella sollozo entre mis brazos, escuchaba el quejido en medio del llanto mientras sollozaba, aferrándose a mí. "perdóname" repetí. Mientras comenzaba a llorar y le daba un beso en la coronilla, sollocé. Me había equivocado, lo aceptaba, había sido un completo imbécil, y por eso mismo, casi la pierdo, tuve tanto miedo.

"Yo…lo siento Shaoran, de verdad…lo siento" decía mientras, se separaba de mi, lentamente y me miraba a los ojos. Con las yemas de los dedos, seco las lágrimas que en ese momento resbalaban por mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de sus finos dedos sobre mi rostro. Ella sollozo y yo, volví a abrazarla. No quería perderla.

"Solo…dame una oportunidad…solo una" rogué. Ella me miro.

* * *

_**CAPITULO UNO**_

"Me sentía cómoda, nunca me imagine tener una casa estilo jipi ¿te imaginas Sakura?¿Habrás vivido tu eso?" decía Mei Ling mirando a su amiga, que le sonrió levemente.

"No te parece algo arriesgado ¿ir viajando por tus "vidas pasadas" Mei Ling?" pregunto Tomoyo mirándola con extrañeza.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros "en realidad es tan emocionante, tal vez deberías intentarlo alguna vez tommy" La amatista rió.

"En realidad, las vidas pasadas son realmente in…"comenzaba a decir Eriol, cuando un celular sonó. Todos se callaron. Shaoran Li, se levanto de la mesa, y miro a Sakura, que solo suspiro.

"Yo…"Intento decir el chico mientras tomaba el celular.

"Contesta, anda" su esposa sonrió levemente. Sayuri, la cocinera, se acerco a Sakura.

"El pastel…"el mayordomo se acerco con el pastel.

"Esperaremos al señor" contesto Sakura, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Todos se mostraron algo incómodos, y Sakura, únicamente se llevo las manos al rostro. Pero no dijo nada.

"De hecho, me parece que algún día deberías intentarlo Chiharu" continuo Takahashi "¿No te interesaría saber si me conociste en una vida pasada?"

"¡Oh si eso sería realmente divertido!"

"Si, tal vez en sus otras vidas era igual de mentiroso" respondió Mei Ling. Todos rieron.

"Con permiso" Sakura se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la sala, donde Shaoran hablaba por teléfono.

"Si si, lo sé, pero si el precio se baja, usted podría…lo entiendo, si" miro a Sakura, y sonrió. Le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que casi terminaba, ella asintió suspirando y regreso al comedor.

30 minutos después…

"Lo siento mucho cariño, pero el señor Yun quiere verme, necesito firmar unos documentos" dijo Shaoran llegando al comedor y tomando su saco "no tardo regreso en 15 minutos, lo prometo, empiecen sin mi" Sakura asintió, Weii dejo el pastel frente a Sakura, quien suspiro.

"Feliz aniversario señora Li" Ella intento sonreír.

"Gracias Weii" hubiese querido que Shaoran fuese el que pronunciara aquellas palabras. Puso la mano sobre la mesa, y observo su anillo de bodas, pero ni siquiera podía dejar de trabajar en su aniversario de bodas.

El reloj sonó, indicando otra hora. Las dos en punto. Ella suspiro, de nuevo. Mientras se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su recamara, abrazando sus piernas, y observando el cielo por la ventana. No pensó que sería así. Cuando se casó con Shaoran lo hizo pensando que el sabia que ella no estaba interesada en su dinero, si no en él, pero parecía que no lo había entendido, si tan solo…la puerta de la recamara se abrió y Shaoran se quito la corbata. Se acerco a Sakura y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

"Se alargo" dijo Shaoran entrando al armario y tomando su pijama. "en fin, ya conseguí que firmara, es un negocio asegurado" Sakura no decía nada, seguía mirando aquellos puntos brillantes en el cielo, anhelando, que todo fuese como antes.


	2. Solo una vez

CAPITULO DOS

"Buenos días" saludo Shaoran entrando a la cocina ya bañado y cambiado.

"Buenos días" contesto Sakura con una sonrisa. Su esposo se acerco a ella, y le dio un beso, un poco largo, pero aun así carecía de algo para Sakura, porque desde tiempo atrás, parecía que eso era mas una costumbre que el deseo de besarla.

"Ya esta terminado, ¿puedes creerlo? Se firmo el contrato, parece que la corporación va muy bien cariño" Sakura sonrió levemente y continuo ayudando a Sayuri con el desayuno. Mientras Shaoran tomaba una manzana del frutero y la mordía.

"Bueno…ahora que la corporación va bien, podemos comenzar a trabajar en otra clase de fabrica" se viro para verlo. Shaoran la miro, sin entender. Sakura se puso la mano libre, en el vientre.

"Rayos Sakura ya hemos hablado de eso…por ahora no. Primero tenemos que hacer otras cosas" Sakura dejo el cuchillo sobre la barra. Y se coloco las manos a los extremos de la cadera.

"¿A si?¿Cómo que cosas?, la empresa como TU has dicho va muy bien"

"Pues…viajar, no hemos viajado, y tuvimos la luna de miel aquí" dijo aun con un poco de manzana en la boca.

"Eso fue porque TU tenias que trabajar al otro día de la boda y el siguiente mes" contesto colocando una mano sobre la barra.

"¡Agh!, de acuerdo, ¿Cuál es la edad máxima de una mujer para embarazarse?"Pregunto.

"No lo sé…38,40"

"Madonna se embarazo a los 42, me parece una edad perfecta, ahora, me voy, llego al rato" tomo su portafolio, le dio un beso rápido y se fue. Sakura intento contener el llanto que luchaba por empezar.

No lo entendía, había entendido y aceptado sin poner queja alguna todas aquellas ocasiones en que Shaoran se tenía que ir a trabajar, pero ya se estaba cansando, tal vez ese había sido su error, aceptarlo sin ninguna queja. Pensaba mientras caminaba a través del parque central, abrazándose a sí misma, solo quería un poco de tiempo para ella, pero parecía prácticamente imposible. Una pelota choco contra sus piernas, y se agacho para recogerla la tomo, y leyó el nombre en ella. Un niñito de 3 años se acerco corriendo.

"Hola Keitaro, ten, no vaya a ser que la pierdas "se la dio, el niño sonrió.

"gacias" agradeció y después, se dio la vuelta y corrió con pasitos pequeños. Sakura lo observo alejarse, por un instante, quiso imaginar que aquel niño era suyo…y de Shaoran.

"¿¡A los 42?! ¿¡Es que acaso se volvió loco?! Apenas tienes 25." Grito su amiga Tomoyo en la cafetería, Sakura siseo cuando sintió las miradas sobre ellas, y se ruborizo.

"Trata de no hacer un escándalo Tommy, recuerda que estás hablando Shaoran Li, y su esposa. De quienes esperan un "Primogénito" desde que termino el segundo año de matrimonio, ¿Sabias que algunas personas empiezan a decir que…que..." se enrojeció, y se cubrió el rostro. Tomoyo comenzó a reír al captar el mensaje.

"¿de verdad? no me lo imagino, -el gran magnate Li Shaoran, no…." No pudo terminar cuando comenzó a reír de nuevo.

"Vamos Sak solo será una vez, solo una" decía Mei Ling sentada frente a su escritorio, con Tomoyo, Chiharu, y Sakura sentadas frente a ella.

"No, eso no me ayudara a mi problema Mei Ling" dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza, tal vez estaba al borde del llanto, pero no de la locura.

La chica suspiro "Bueno, quizás esto si" saco una tarjeta y se la dio, Tomoyo la tomo primero.

"¿Una funeraria?"

"Si, podemos contratarla después de tu muerte Sak."Dijo Mei Ling recargándose en su respaldo. Tomoyo se mostro molesta y dejo la tarjeta con algo de fuerza sobre la mesa.

"Sakura no necesita una funeraria Mei, y por lo que veo tampoco una amiga como tu" escupió. En ocasiones la actitud tan inmadura de parte de Mei Ling le hacia perder la compostura.

"Mmm, de acuerdo, entonces" busco otra tarjeta "Este" se la dio a Sakura y por mas que Chiharu quiso tomarla, Sakura no la dejo.

La ojiverde negó con la cabeza y dejo la tarjeta sobre la mesa "YO NO NECESITO UN ABOGADO MEI LI!" grito "No me pienso divorciar" dijo rápidamente, cuando la adorada prima de su esposo intento decir algo.

"Entonces…" Mei se acomodo "solo inténtalo una vez, te distraerás de esa basura de matrimonio que tienes por culpa de mi primo"

"No, además, ¿Quién me dice que no me volveré loca después de eso?"

"Es una especialista, además no es tan complicado" contesto la china.

"En realidad es muy emocionante" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Sakura la miro.

"Si, nunca me imagine que fuera así" contesto Chiharu. Sakura la miro.

"Es que acaso…"comenzó la chica. Ambas asintieron.

"Mei insistía demasiado así que…"comenzó Tomoyo.

"No perdimos nada" dijo Chiharu. Sakura suspiro

………..

"1,2,3…despierta" los parpados continuaban cerrados, y únicamente se movieron un poco… "¿Sakura?...bien tal vez lo dije muy bajo…1,2,3…despierta" dijo la doctora elevando un poco la voz, pero la chica seguía sin abrir los ojos. "¡SAKURA DESPIERTA!"Grito asustada la doctora. "Ay no….por favor señora Li despierte!"Rogo.

"¿escuchaste eso?" Pregunto Tomoyo mirando la puerta.

Adentro…

La doctora deba vueltas de un lado a otro. "1,2,3 despierta" aplaudió, si definitivamente ese era el procedimiento, y juraba no haberse equivocado, pero la chica no se inmutaba, se puso a lado del sofá y la miro fijamente.

"¿señora li?¿Sakura?"Dijo levemente "despierte" la movió un poco. "Ay no." Pero los parpados de la ojiverde se abrieron de golpe y la doctora suspiro aliviada "Ay, me asuste, creí que..."pero la chica comenzó a gritar mirándola, y se paró de golpe alejándose de la doctora "Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?"se acerco. Pero la chica soltó otro grito.

En el pasillo…

"¿Esa no es Sakura?"Pregunto Chiharu.

"Oh si, escuchen, seguramente estaba tan emocionada en una vida salvaje en la selva que se le quedo el tonito" dijo Mei. Tomoyo no dijo nada, pero cuando escucho otro grito abrió la puerta, encontrando a Sakura pegada contra la pared, mirando a la doctora, como si fuera un demonio, y al verlas a ellas, grito de nuevo.

**Gracias por el apoyo chicas,y bueno,lo de Shaoran y las disculpan lo sabran mas .**


End file.
